Хронология прогнозов будущих событий
Хроноло́гия прогно́зов бу́дущих собы́тий — это список заслуживающих доверия предсказаний событий ближайшего будущего во всех областях науки, техники, общества и окружающей среды. Прогнозы учитываются органами планирования и политического руководства всех правительств и крупных коммерческих организаций. Прогнозы могут быть либо качественной экстраполяцией текущего состояния, либо результатом количественного моделирования, основанного на исторических данных и тенденциях развития. Прогнозы издаются: :* исследовательскими и статистическими отделения правительств и ведущих коммерческих компаний в данной отрасли. :* неправительственными организациями, «мозговыми центрами» и международными организациями. :* профессиональными организациями, их объединениями и административными советами. :* академическими учреждениями. Кроме того, ведущие эксперты в конкретной области разрабатывают и публикуют свои собственные индивидуальные прогнозы, а известные мыслители, называемые «футуристами», формулируют своё независимое видение будущего. Прогнозирование, очевидно, не является точной наукой, и разные эксперты могут предсказывать разные даты одного и того же события, потому что они используют различные модели и исходят из разных предположений. Данная хронология сгруппирована по темам, что позволяет прогнозы одного и того же события видеть рядом и легко сравнивать. Хотя прогнозы в хронологии произведены профессионалами, нельзя дать никакой оценки их точности. История Уже в девятнадцатом веке философы и учёные делали прогнозы на будущее, но не все их можно назвать удачными. Лорд Кельвин, президент Королевского общества в 1890-х годах, был не рядовым предсказателем, однако он не верил практически во все научные открытия своего времени. Так, он заявлял, что «радио не имеет будущего», «у меня нет ни малейшей молекулы веры в воздушную навигацию, кроме воздушного шара» и «будет доказано, что X-лучи — это обман». Орвилл Райт в 1908 году заявил, что «никакой летательный аппарат никогда не будет летать из Нью-Йорка в Париж». Кинорежиссер Метро-Голдуин-Майер Ирвинг Тальберг утверждал в 1927 году, что «Новизна всегда приветствуется, но говорящие фотографии — это просто прихоть».Календарь Таким образом, предлагая прогнозы о сроках будущих событий, нужно сделать оговорку, что хронология располагает историческим базисом, в котором многие из прогнозов даже узких специалистов оказались неточными. Хронология будущих событий (по отраслям знаний) Искусственный интеллект и робототехника * Роботы, выполняющие ручной труд ** 2015—2020 — Каждая семья Южной Кореи и многих европейских стран будет иметь робота — Министерство информации и коммуникаций Южной Кореи, 2007Robotic age poses ethical dilemma, BBC News ** 2018 — Роботы будут регулярно выполнять хирургические операции — Правительство Южной Кореи, 2007 ** 2022 — Интеллектуальные роботы, чувствующие среду окружения, принимающие решения, обучаемые, будут использоваться в 30 % домашних хозяйств и организаций — фирма TechCastLatest Forecast Results, TechCast ** 2030 — Роботы будут способны выполнять на человеческом уровне большую часть ручного труда — Маршалл Брейн2003 Robotic Nation, Marshall Brain ** 2034 — Бытовые роботы будут выполнять большую часть домашней работы — Хелена Грейнер, директор фирмы iRobot, 2004Interview: Helen Greiner, Chairman and Cofounder of iRobot, Corp * Боевые роботы ** 2015 — Боевая мощь США на одну треть будет состоять из роботов — Министерство обороны США, 2006Launching a new kind of warfare, Guardian Online ** 2035 — Первый полностью автономный робот-солдат войдёт в эксплуатацию — Министерство обороны США, 2006 * События из японского прогноза развития робототехники NISTEP до 2030 г.Прогноз развития робототехники NISTEP ** 2013—2014 — Появятся сельскохозяйственные роботы.UIUC Agricultural Engineering, Faculty and Staff service-robots.org — agriculture & harvesting ** 2013—2017 — Появятся роботы, заботящиеся о престарелых. ** 2017 — Появятся хирургические роботы и роботы-сиделки. ** 2017—2019 — Появятся человекоподобные домашние роботы. ** 2019—2021 — Появятся нанороботы. ** 2021—2022 — Произойдёт технологическая сингулярность. * Искусственный интеллект ** 2019 — Компьютер стоимостью $1,000 достигнет вычислительной мощности на уровне человеческого мозга — Рэймонд КурцвейлThe Coming Merging of Mind and Machine, Ray Kurzweil ** 2020 — Искусственный интеллект достигнет человеческого уровня — Артур КларкInterview with Arthur C. Clarke, November 30, 2001 ** 2045 — Произойдёт технологическая сингулярность (будет создана первая сверхумная машина) — Рэймонд КурцвейлRaymond Kurzweil: The Singularity Is Near, New York, Viking, 2005, isbn: 0-670-03384-7 ** 2050 — Компьютер стоимостью несколько сот фунтов стерлингов достигнет ёмкости на уровне человеческого мозга — Ханс МоравекRobots rule OK?, BBS News ** 2055 — Компьютер стоимостью $1,000 достигнет вычислительной мощности на уровне человеческого мозга всех людей на Земле — Рэймонд Курцвейл Биология и медицина * Протезы зрения ** 2011 — Появятся цифровые устройства — имплантаты — Джозеф Регер, технический директор фирмы Fujitsu-Siemens, 2007Люди-супермонстры, и не только * Использование органов животных для трансплантации ** 2010 — Начнётся практическое применение животных — доноров в хирургии (несколько источников) * Регенеративная медицина ** 2020 — Начнётся широкое применение для большинства тканей и органов — Федеральный институт регенеративной медицины СШАRegenerative medicine could cure most diseases by 2020, Dick Pelletier ** 2014—2024 — Всеобъемлющее функциональное омоложения мышей среднего возраста — Международная ассоциация биомедицинской геронтологии , 2004The Fable of the Dragon Tyrant * Клонирование динозавров. ** 2023 — Артур Кларк * Обратная разработка мозга человека ** 2025 — Рэймонд Курцвейл, 2005Thought Experiments: When the Singularity is More Than a Literary Device: An Interview with Futurist-Inventor Ray Kurzweil, Cory Doctorow на сайте Asimov’s Science Fiction. Средства связи * Все средства связи основаны на протоколе IP ** 2014 — Пол Мокапетрис, изобретатель архитектуры DNS, 2004Net pioneer predicts web future, BBC News Компьютеризация * Суперкомпьютер производительностью 10 петафлопс (согласно Курцвейлу, этого достаточно для моделирования человеческого мозга) ** 2010 — NEC, Институт технологии ТокиоNEC claims 10-Petaflop supercomputing breakthrough ** 2012 — Японский институт RIKENTaking on the Challenge of a 10-Petaflop Computer, Riken News April 2006 * Суперкомпьютер производительностью 1 экзафлопc ** 2018 — IntelIntel обещает производительность суперкомпьютеров в 4 экзафлоп/с к концу декады * Суперкомпьютер производительностью 10 экзафлопc ** 2014 — Ректор МГУ заявил, что через пару лет в университете может быть построен суперкомпьютер с производительностью до 10 экзафлопcСверхмощный суперкомпьютер может появиться в МГУ в ближайшие годы * Суперкомпьютер производительностью 1 зеттафлопс. Такой вычислительной мощности достаточно для максимально точного предсказания погоды на 14 дней. ** 2029 — IntelIntel бьет в барабаны ** 2032 — Университет Нотр-ДамThe Technology Lane on the Road to a Zettaflops * Интерфейс пользователя ** 2013 — Голосовое управление заменит интерфейс «клавиатура/мышь» для 30 % рутинных задач — фирма TechCast * 2019-2024 — Фото-реализм в компьютерных играх — основатель Epic Games, технический директор, и главный исполнительный директор Тим СуиниEpic: Photo-realistic games in '10-15 years' Культура и досуг * Развлекательные каналы ** 2010 — 30 % по стоимости американской музыки, фильмов, игр и других развлечений, будут проданы через Интернет — фирма TechCast * Виртуальная реальность ** 2025 — Станет доступным полное погружение в виртуальную реальность с использованием прямого ввода данных в мозг — Артур Кларк ** 2030 — Виртуальная реальность позволит любой тип коммуникации с кем угодно, независимо от расстояния между участниками — Рэймонд Курцвейл * Спорт ** 2050 — Команда полностью автономных человекоподобных роботов победит команду — чемпиона мира по футболу — ассоциация RoboCup, 1997RoboCup Official Site Демография * Население Земли превысит 8 миллиардов ** 2026 — Бюро переписи населения США ** 2028 — ООН * Население Земли превысит 9 миллиардов ** 2043 — Бюро переписи населения США ** 2054 — ООН * Население Земли превысит 10 миллиардов ** 2183 — ООН * Другие демографические вехи ** 2020 — Средняя ожидаемая продолжительность жизни новорожденного в мире превысит 70 лет — Институт мировых ресурсовPopulation, Health and Human Well-being — Demographics: Life expectancy at birth, both sexes, Earthtrends database ** 2030 — Число людей от 65 лет и старше превысит 1 миллиард — Рэй ХаммондThe World in 2030, Ray Hammond ** 2030 — Средняя ожидаемая продолжительность жизни новорожденного в развитых странах достигнет 130 лет — Рэй Хаммонд ** 2045 — Средняя ожидаемая продолжительность жизни новорожденного в мире превысит 75 лет — Институт мировых ресурсов Энергетика * Пик нефти — пик глобального производства нефти ** 2010 — Ассоциация по исследованию пика нефти и газаASPO Newsletter 85, Jan 2008 ** 2011 — Колин Кемпбелл, Аналитический центр истощения нефтяных ресурсовWorld oil supplies are set to run out faster than expected, warn scientists, The Independent ** 2013 — Доклад французского правительства'Peak oil' enters mainstream debate, BBC News * Другие энергетические вехи ** 2020 — Рынок углеводородов США превысит $1 триллион — фирма New Carbon FinancePrediction: $1 Trillion U.S. Carbon Market By 2020 ** 2023 — Альтернативные виды топлива обеспечит 30 % общего объёма используемой энергии во всём мире — фирма TechCast Окружающая среда * Сужение Арктики: летнее таяние арктических льдов ** 2013 — проф. Вислав Масловский, Высшая морская школа СШАArctic summers ice-free 'by 2013', BBC News ** 2040 — Национальный центр исследования атмосферы СШАAbrupt Ice Retreat Could Produce Ice-Free Arctic Summers by 2040, NCAR Press Release * Сужение Арктики: круглогодичное отсутствие арктических льдов ** 2020 — Тэд Скамбос, Национальный центр снега и льда СШАArctic could be ice-free by 2020, beating predictions by 30 years * Другие вехи окружающей среды ** 2098 — Коралловое покрытие Большого Барьерного Рифа опустится ниже 10 % — д-р Эрик Волански, университет Джеймса КукаGreat Barrier Reef coral cover could drop below 10 % by 2098 Наноэлектроника * Коммерческое применение нанороботов ** 2019 — Нанотехнологии будут использоваться в 30 % коммерческой продукции — фирма TechCast ** 2020 — Наномашины в защитной одежде солдат, управляемые бортовым компьютером, будут менять свойства ткани от гибкой до пуленепробиваемой, лечить раны, фильтровать химическое и биологическое оружие, а наномускулы обеспечат функционирование экзоскелета — Армия США, из проекта Мощь будущих воинов, видение 2020 г., 2004 * Построение универсального репликатора ** 2040 — Артур Кларк Политика и экономика * Рост мировой экономики ** 2016 — ВВП Китая превысит ВВП Японии — Национальный совет по разведке СШАReport of the National Intelligence Council’s 2020 Project ** 2025 — Появится один миллиард долларовых миллионеров во всём мире — Джеймс Кантон, The Extreme FutureBillion millionaires by 2025 ? ** 2032 — ВВП Индии превысит ВВП Японии — Национальный совет по разведке США ** 2041 — ВВП Китая превысит ВВП США — банк Goldman Sachs,Top 10 GDP Countries 2000—2050, Goldman Sachs консалтинговая фирма PricewaterhouseCoopersThe World in 2050, PWC Транспорт * Гибридные двигатели ** 2013 — Гибридные автомобили составят 30 % от рынка новых автомобилей — фирма TechCast * Автоматически управляемые автомобили ** 2030 — Все автомобили, движущиеся по основным магистралям, будут находиться под управлением системы спутникового и дорожного контроля — Рэй Хаммонд Космос * Доказательство существования сходных с Землёй планет ** 2016 или ранее — НАСА и DARPA * Разработка месторождений на астероидах ** 2024 — Питер Диамандис, учредитель Фонда X Prize, 2004The Final Capitalist Frontier * Полёт человека на Марс ** 2020 — Отдел аэронавтики и астронавтики Массачусетского технологического института , 2005Design choices may hurry humans to Mars Visiting Our Red Space Neighbor ** 2021 — Артур Кларк ** 2021 — НАСА и DARPA ** 2025 — Постоянное проживание на Марсе, фирма 4Frontiers, 2005Slideshow: The Next Mother Lode: Mars ** 2030 — Фирма TechCast ** 2030 — РоскосмосРоссия может отправить экспедицию на Марс в 2030-е годы - Роскосмос * Полёт со скоростью, близкой к скорости света ** 2095 — Артур Кларк * Возрождение полётов на Луну ** 2015 — Планы России — Корпорация Энергия (2006)Кто первый доберется до Луны на этот раз? ** 2020 — НАСА планирует первый полёт на Луну и её освоение не позднее 2020 (2006)NASA Confirms New Moon Vehicle is Orion ** 2024 — Планы Китая (2006)Человек в космосе и другие планы Китая * Колонизация Луны (построение лунной базы): ** 2030 — Планы РоссииRussians see room for moonbase in lunar lava caves * Космический лифт ** 2020 — Бредли Эдвардс, руководитель Института научных исследований, 2004Лифт к небесам * Космический туризм и частные космические полёты ** 2011 — Космические полёты станут доступными для общественности — Артур Кларк ** 2013 — «Космический крейсер» будет принимать группы туристов за пределами атмосферы Земли — фирма TechCast ** 2024 — «Тысячи людей смогут позволить себе визит в орбитальный отель», Бёрт Рутан, 2004Вероятные события будущего * Беспилотные корабли привезут образцы грунта с Марса ** 2020 — НАСАMars 2007 Missions and beyond, NASA * Получение изображения планет земного типа ** 2031 — НАСА и DARPAATLAST Concept Study — Final Report (Public Version) * Запуск искусственного спутника к облаку Оорта ** 2041 — НАСА и DARPA * Пилотируемый полёт к другим звёздным системам ** 2111 — Реализация проекта НАСА и DARPA «Через сто лет к звёздам»Пентагон нацелился на звездыDARPA Encourages Individuals and Organizations to Look to the Stars; Issues Call for Papers for 100 Year Starship Study Public Symposium Топ 12 важнейших инноваций до 2025 г Этот список является частью проекта технологического прогнозирования исследовательской и консалтинговой фирмы Social Technologies, опубликованного в пресс-релизе в 2007 г.Top 12 areas for innovation through 2025 * Персонифицированная медицина ** Создание карты генома человека по розничной цене менее $1,000. ** Корреляция конкретных генов и белков с некоторыми раковыми заболеваниями, болезнью Альцгеймера, болезнями сердца, диабетом, которая позволит как врачам, так и пациентам прогнозировать, планировать и уменьшать риск заболевания, разрабатывать фармацевтические препараты для лечения болезней, вызванных нарушением структур ДНК, заменив этими лекарствами хирургические операции и химиотерапию. * Распределённая энергетика ** Передовые устройства хранения электрической энергии, элементы питания любого масштаба. ** Новые энергетические системы с гибким переключением источника. * Повсеместный компьютинг ** Очень простые и недорогие вычислительные устройства, интегрированные с беспроводным телефоном и Интернет (во всём мире компьютер стоит не более $100). ** Семантическая паутина, обеспечивающая доступ к данным, организованным по их содержанию, что позволит создавать поисковые инструменты и программные агенты для идентификации веб-страниц по их семантике, а не просто по ключевым словам. ** Интеллектуальные интерфейсы, в некоторых случаях обеспечивающие виртуальную реальность. * Наноматериалы ** Функции наноматериалов будут смещаться от «пассивных» к «активным» с включением наноразмерных клапанов, переключателей, насосов, моторов и других компонентов. * Медицинские маркеры ** Индивидуальные, частные и самостоятельные диагностики по нескольким физическим параметрам, таким как уровень сахара в крови и моче, уровень С-реактивного белка, уровень HDL- и LDL-холестерина; домашние диагностические средства для обнаружения ранних признаков диабета, болезней сердца и некоторых видов рака. ** Персональные тренажёры и графики нагрузки, которые обеспечивают оптимальное индивидуальное состояние (для контроля веса, артериального давления, уровня сахара в крови и т. д.). ** Современная компьютерная аксиальная томография, магнитно-резонансная томография и сканирование мозга для ранней диагностики, с большей точностью и при меньших затратах. * Биотопливо ** Высокоэффективные (по методике измерения в британских термических единицах или БТЕ) смеси бензина и дизельного топлива с биотопливом (помимо смесей этанола, известных сегодня). ** Биомассы для производства метанола, который может использоваться в качестве топлива для топливных элементов. ** Новые открытия в области генетики растений и биотехнологий, специально для целей энергетики. * Передовые методы промышленности ** Современные компьютерные технологии автоматизированного проектирования и управления. ** Многофункциональные и недорогие датчики, связанные с компьютерами. ** Экспертные системы и передовое программное обеспечение распознавания образов для очень жёсткого контроля качества. * Глобальные проблемы водоснабжения ** Фильтры для ультра-тонкой очистки (возможно, благодаря нанотехнологиям). ** Новые источники энергии для опреснения и очистки воды, в том числе гибридные системы, сочетающие традиционные и альтернативные источники энергии, особенно солнечной энергии. ** Разумные технологии водопользования для сельского хозяйства и промышленности. * Снижение парникового эффекта ** Эффективные системы «измерения, мониторинга и проверки». ** Недорогие и эффективные технологии улавливания и хранения углекислого газа и систем для угольных электростанций. ** Близкий к нулевому уровню контроль выбросов углекислого газа для транспорта. * Индустриализация сельского хозяйства ** Идентификация конкретных геномов для желательного роста и нужного качества. ** Выращивание культур для получения фармацевтических препаратов и химического сырья. ** Выращивание культур, разработанных специально для выработки и преобразования энергии. * Безопасность и системы слежения ** Полностью автономные системы безопасности с алгоритмами, способными правильно интерпретировать и определять любые стили человеческого поведения. ** Многочисленные встроенные датчики (в том числе дистанционное зондирование). ** Радиочастотные метки для людей и материальных ценностей. * Передовые методы транспортировки ** Организация и координация персонального транспорта с помощью беспроводных компьютерных сетей, информационных систем и систем доступа в Интернет. ** Бортовые датчики и компьютеры для интеллектуальных транспортных средств. Другое *2020 - Имплантируемые в мозг чипы позволят людям управлять электронными устройствами с помощью мозговых волн - Intel (2009)Intel: Chips in brains will control computers by 2020 *2013-2033 - Клэйтроника теперь функционирует в реальном мире - Сет Голдштейн, доцент университета Карнеги-Меллона, основатель и научный сотрудник «Claytronics Project» (January 31, 2008)Shape-shifting robot swarms will create 3D replicas ---- http://fanread.ru/book/272233/?page=1: ХРОНОЛОГИЯ 2020… Основана база Кавиус. Начинается добыча полезных ископаемых на Луне. 2037… Начало широкомасштабного использования генинженерии на благо людей; совершенствование иммунной системы, искоренение аппендикса, повышается эффективность работы органов. 2041… Построены первые работающие на принципе синтеза дейтерия станции, дорогие и малоэффективные. 2044… Воссоединение христианских церквей. 2047… Первая экспедиция с целью буксировки астероида. Положено начало создания кольца О'Нейла вокруг Земли. 2049… Начало использования квазиразумных животных-биотехов в качестве слуг. 2055… Экспедиция к Юпитеру. 2055… Лунные города требуют от основавших их компаний предоставления независимости. 2057… Основано поселение на астероиде Церес. 2058… Вин Цитджоном получены симбиотические нейроны связи, обеспечивающие контроль над животными и биотехами. 2064… Международный промышленный консорциум ЮКЭК (Юпитерианская Космическая Энергетическая Корпорация) при помощи фабрик-аэростатов начинает добычу гелия-3 из атмосферы Юпитера. 2064… Объединение исламских государств. 2067… Термоядерные станции начинают использовать в качестве топлива гелий-3. 2069… Ген связи внедрен в человеческую ДНК. 2075… ЮКЭК создает на юпитерианской орбите Эден первый хабитат — поселение-биотех со статусом протектората ООН. 2077… На астероиде Нью-Конг начато осуществление исследовательского проекта по созданию сверхсветового космического двигателя. 2085… Эден открыт для заселения. 2086… На орбите Юпитера основано поселение Паллас. 2090… Вин Цитджон умирает и переводит свои воспоминания в нейронные слои Эдена. Начало эденистской культуры. Эден и Паллас провозглашают свою независимость от ООН. Массовый выброс на рынок акций ЮКЭК. Папа Элеанор отлучает от Церкви всех христиан, наделенных геном связи. Исход наделенных данным геном людей на Эден. Крах биотехнологической индустрии на Земле. 2091… На Лунном референдуме принято решение начать терраформирование Марса. 2094… Эденисты начинают осуществление программы внеутробного размножения с активным использованием генинженерного усовершенствования эмбрионов. За десятилетие численность их населения возрастает втрое. 2103… Национальные правительства Земли объединяются в Терцентрал. 2103… На Марсе основана база Тот. 2107… Юрисдикция Терцентрала распространена на кольцо О'Нейла. 2115… Первая мгновенная переброска ньюконгского космического корабля с Земли на Марс. 2118… Экспедиция к Проксиме Центавра. 2123… В системе Росс-154 обнаружена планета земного типа. 2125… Планета получает название Фелисити, прибывают первые колонисты разных национальностей. 2125-2130… Обнаружены еще четыре планеты земного типа. Основаны разноэтнические колонии. 2131… Эденисты основывают на орбите вокруг газового гиганта Росс-154 колонию Персей и начинают добычу гелия-3. 2131-2205… Обнаружено сто тридцать планет земного типа. В кольце О'Нейла запущена программа массового строительства межзвездных кораблей. Терцентрал начинает широкомасштабное насильственное переселение избыточного населения, доведя в 2160 году его уровень до двух миллионов человек в неделю: Великое Расселение. Гражданские конфликты в некоторых из ранних мультиэтнических колоний. Некоторые из входящих в Терцентрал государств начинают финансировать создание моноэтнических колоний. Эденисты организуют свои предприятия по добыче гелия-3 во всех заселенных системах, имеющих газовые гиганты. 2139… Астероид Браун падает на Марс. 2180… На Земле возведена первая орбитальная башня. 2205… В попытке свергнуть энергетическую монополию эденистов Терцентрал создает на солнечной орбите станцию по производству антиматерии. 2208… Созданы первые корабли с двигателями на антивеществе. 2210… Ричард Салдана переводит все производственные мощности Нью-Конга с Кольца О'Нейла на астероид, обращающийся вокруг Кулу. Он провозглашает независимость системы Кулу, основывает христианскую колонию и начинает добычу гелия-3 на имеющемся в системе газовом гиганте. 2218… Выведен первый космоястреб — корабль-биотех, созданный эденистами. 2225… Возникновение ста семейств космоястребов. На орбите Сатурна в качестве баз космоястребов основаны колонии Ромулус и Рем. 2232… Нападение в Троянском астероидном скоплении в районе Юпитера кораблей Поясного Альянса на углеводородную фабрику одной из компаний Кольца О'Нейла. В качестве оружия использована антиматерия. Погибло двадцать семь тысяч человек. 2238… Деймосский договор. Производство и использование антиматерии в пределах Солнечной системы объявлено вне закона. Договор подписан Терцентралом, Лунной Нацией, Поясным Альянсом и эденистами. Станции по производству антиматерии остановлены и демонтированы. 2240… Коронация Герральда Салданы в качестве короля Кулу. Основание династии Салдана. 2267-2270… Восемь локальных конфликтов с использованием антиматерии среди колониальных миров. Погибло тринадцать миллионов человек. 2271… Авонская встреча глав всех планет. Подписан Авонский договор, налагающий запрет на производство и использование антиматерии во всем заселенном космосе. Образование Человеческой Конфедерации для обеспечения действенности договора. Начинается создание флота Конфедерации. 2300… В Конфедерацию вливаются эденисты. 2301… Первый Контакт. Обнаружена раса Джисиро, пребывающая на дотехнологическом уровне развития. Для предотвращения культурной контаминации Конфедерация объявляет карантин системы. 2310… Первый ледяной астероид сталкивается с Марсом. 2330… В независимом поселении Валиск выведены первые черноястребы. 2350… Война между Новской и Хилверсумом. По Новске нанесен удар антиматерией. Флот Конфедерации предотвращает удар возмездия по Хилверсуму. 2356… Обнаружен мир киинтов. 2357… Киинты вступают в Конфедерацию в качестве «наблюдателей». 2360… Космоястреб-разведчик обнаруживает Атлантис. 2371… Эденисты колонизируют Атлантис. 2395… Обнаружена планета-колония Тиратка. 2402… Тиратка вступает в Конфедерацию. 2420… Корабль-разведчик с Кулу обнаруживает Кольцо Руин. 2428… Кронпринц Майкл Салдана основывает на орбите вокруг Кольца Руин хабитат Транквиллити. 2432… Морис, сын принца Майкла, генинженирован с геном связи. Кризис отречения на Кулу. Коронация Лукаса Салданы. Принц Майкл отправлен в изгнание. 2550… Управление по терраформированию объявляет Марс пригодным для жизни. 2580… На орбите Туньи открыта группа астероидов Дорадосы, на которые одновременно претендуют Гарисса и Омута. 2581… Флот наемников с Омуты бросает двенадцать планетарных бомб с антиматерией на Гариссу. Планета признана непригодной для жизни. Конфедерация налагает санкции на Омуту, запретив на тридцать лет любые сношения и межзвездную торговлю с ней. Блокада осуществляется силами флота Конфедерации. 2582… Основана колония на Лалонде. См. также * Проблемы, надвигающиеся из Будущего‎ * БкВ * Футурология * Будущее Земли * Временная шкала далёкого будущего Примечания Ссылки * Online Technology Forecast Results — a list of technological forecasts by the G. Washington University TechCast. * FutureTimeline.net — a speculative timeline of future history and technological change, 2000—2399 AD and beyond * Richard W. Oliver The Shape of Things to Come: 7 Imperatives for Winning in the New World of Business. ISBN 0-07-048263-2 * Гамильтон Питер - Дисфункция реальности: Увертюра Категория:Футурология Категория:Хронологии Категория:Трансгуманизм en:Timeline of the future in forecasts